In Every Way
by Satanstruemistress
Summary: Um. Leon is feeling insecure, his boyfriend Gwaine makes him feel better by explaining all the reasons Gwaine loves him. This is a story I literally threw it this together in 3 hours (handwritten and typed) so it could be crappy, but I thought it was cute. It's only like 690 words of stupid fluff. The title was ridiculous but I can't decide what else to call it.


"Leon?" Gwaine pushed the door open to their bedroom.

Leon was standing at the window, staring blankly at the ground four floors below; he didn't answer.

Gwaine frowned, walking up behind Leon and wrapping his arms around him. Burying his face in Leon's shoulder blade, he mumbled, "Leon? Baby?"

Leon glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "Hi Gwaine." He murmured. Gwaine knew that tone. It was Leon's dejected, low self-esteem tone that he got every once in a while. Gwaine sighed, "What's wrong now, Leon?"

Leon shook his head. "Nothing." He deadpanned.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Now, I know with a face as attractive as mine, it might be hard to believe, but I'm not stupid, Leon."

"What does you being handsome have anything to do with this conversation?"

"The whole Beauty-vs.-Brains argument. And I just enjoy pointing out the fact that I'm pretty. But don't change the subject. I know you; I know when you're pouting about something."

Leon chewed on his lip. "It's nothing, really."

Gwaine bit Leon's shoulder. He chuckled as Leon yelped. "Don't lie to me, my love."

Leon didn't answer. Gwaine sighed, realization dawning on him. "Did you see me talking to Merlin?" Leon could get jealous. It didn't happen overly often, but Gwaine was a notorious flirt, so he could see why Leon sometimes got insecure.

"That dark haired kid you were talking to? He's cute."

Gwaine spun Leon around by his shoulders. "Do not." Gwaine snapped. He cupped Leon's face gently, "Don't, okay?"

Leon shook his head, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry it's just that…" he sat heavily on the window seat.

"No, don't do this Leon. You know I love you."

Leon sighed shakily, running his fingers through his hair, tears brimming in his eyes. Gwaine's heart cracked. He pushed Leon onto his back. "Let's list the reasons, shall we?" He hummed, crawling onto Leon's lap, knees on either side of his hips, face buried between Leon's shoulder and neck. "I love how tall you are. I love your eyes. Your smile. I love this mop of hair on your head." Gwaine murmured, fisting his hands in Leon's brown curls. "I love how you're endlessly patient with me. No matter how many times you have to carry my drunken ass home, you never complain. I love how much faith you have in me. When I told you I wanted to be a photographer, you didn't laugh, or scoff and tell me to 'get a real job'. You told me that I could be anything I wanted." Gwaine pressed a kiss to Leon's collarbone, sniffling. "God damn it, Leon. Hold me." Leon wrapped his arms around Gwaine tightly.

"I love how cuddly you are." Leon chuckled, knowing Gwaine was thinking of all the times Leon had pulled him into his arms on the couch while they watched television.

"I love when we're sleeping, you'll drag me closer if I'm too far away. I always wake up warm in your arms. I love how you're all business and professionalism in public, but at home you sing while making breakfast. I love the fact that we still go on dates. But I also love that if we can't go out, you put candles in in the whole house and we'll just sit in the bathtub or lie in bed all night just talking. I love the fact that we never run out of things to talk about. I love how much you make me laugh. I love _your_ laugh. I love how kind hearted you are." He sat up and looked into Leon's eyes. "And, God, I know I'm an awful flirt, but nothing could _ever_ take me from you. I love you."

Leon's blue eyes were bright. "I know. I love you too."

Gwaine grinned and kissed Leon gently once, twice, three times. He laid his head on Leon's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Gwaine's eyes were falling shut as he heard Leon whisper, "I love you Gwaine."

Gwaine chuckled sleepily "I know. I'm perfect in every way."

Leon laughed, "Yeah. You are."


End file.
